


Have you seen Hancock lately?

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, blowjob, implied brotp: mac/ss bc i love maccready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he ran off with the Vault Dweller and we, uh... we haven't seen 'im in a while.</p><p>AKA the various misadventures that Hancock and Nate get into when the mayor of Goodneighbor basically disappears to be with his boyfriend. Real responsible, John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you seen Hancock lately?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock and Nate being horny teenagers.

"Least now I know how to get ya to shut up."

"You know what they say- _Ohhhh_ , _shit_."

"Heh. Yeah, that _is_ usually what they say in your position."

Nate shot a weak glare at Hancock, not that it was very effective. " _No_ , they say that it's- Ahh, it's _rude_ to talk with your mouth full."

"What, you're sayin' ya want me to swallow first?"

As he watched Hancock pull back and mumble around the head of his cock some more, the ghoul's words made Nate choke on a moan. God, this guy did not play fair. "You're a damn tease."

" _And_ I apparently need to work harder at that shuttin' you up thing," Hancock said, giving a firm suck on his cock that had Nate straining against the ghoul's hold on his hips. Hancock's trademark hat had been casually tossed off to the side a few minutes prior and Nate's gaze flicked towards its place on the floor. He was just childish enough that he was trying to consider if he'd be able to run off with it and find a hiding spot before Hancock could catch him, but then Hancock was deep throating him, promptly disrupting any coherent train of thought.

A moment later, though, Hancock was pulling back again and Nate was positive that he was about to lose his mind. "I swear, if you don't- Fuck _me_!" Nate thunked his head on the wall behind him, feeling Hancock's tongue gently slide against his slit.

Hancock, the smug bastard, chuckled throatily (ugh, the sound made his dick _throb_ ) at what had just burst out of his mouth. "Well, sunshine, if you insist."

Sunshine. He automatically turned his head, trying to hide his blush even though he was already flushed from the stimulation of their current activity. Sometimes he almost suspected that Hancock only pulled out the pet names because he liked to see Nate get flustered, but then he remembered that Hancock was actually just really fucking corny. Endearingly so, but seriously. 'Nobody like me should be this lucky,' was one particular line that came to mind. Or how about, 'I must still be dreamin'.'

Before Nate could get too sentimental, he jolted as Hancock's teeth grazed against his shaft. "Christ," he breathed, desperately wanting to rock his hips and fuck right into Hancock's glorious mouth. As Hancock started to bob back and forth with more fervor, licking along the underside of his cock, Nate felt the warmth coiling tightly in the pit of his stomach. "Hancock, I'm gonna-"

"Mm, go right on ahead." The husky voice and the vibrations around his tip, then feeling that moistness plunge right back to the base of his cock, it all sent him over the edge. Nate's hands went from bracing against the wall to curling into the collar of Hancock's coat, his vision flashing white as he shuddered with release. The moan that slipped from his lips was frankly embarrassing, but it was hard for him to care much when he was feeling this great.

"Oh, what the fu- What is _wrong_ with you guys? Right in the middle of the hallway, are you _serious_?"

Blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear the pleasant haze from his head, Nate looked to see a horrified MacCready covering his eyes. Glancing down, Nate supposed he could understand why. His pants were around his ankles and Hancock was still kneeling in front of him, having just swallowed his cum (and boy did that almost get him going again). Yet all he could think to say was, "Oh. Hey, Mac." Hancock seemed to find Nate's response hilarious, shoulders shaking as he barely stifled his laughter, although it probably wasn't the right thing to say to MacCready.

"Ugh, don't talk to me!" Apparently having snapped out of shock, MacCready lurched away to escape from the sight and disappeared in a flash. Sighing, Nate turned back to Hancock.

"Mac's gonna be avoiding me for a while now, isn't he?"

"I'd say at least a week, maybe two," Hancock replied as he stood up, sounding far too amused. Nate seemed to consider this, then shrugged, albeit appearing faintly sheepish.

"Definitely worth it. Hell, he's my best friend, he'll get over it. You know... eventually." 

Huffing a laugh, Hancock leaned in to kiss him softly. "Y'know what I say, let 'em stare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Really. I am. But not entirely.
> 
> Also, I am still not used to writing smut and I'm a little rusty at writing in general, so please forgive me if this is not up to par.


End file.
